A Night Away
by Tavin Wilhelm
Summary: A normal day in Ginny's seventh and final year at Hogwarts, everyone is leaving to goto Hogsmede but Ginny decides to spend it alone. However, she quickly finds the night will not be spent alone.


Defense Against the Dark Arts was usually Ginny's favorite subject however today just wasn't her strong suit at all. She phased in and out of Kingsley's teachings, her mind constantly trailing back to several things, most of all him. _The Common Room... the hallways... her room... the rubble... _the vivid memories flashed in her head, constantly torturing her. She dearly hoped they would happen again... soon.

"Ginny?"

Ginny snapped out of her reverie and glanced up to find half the class as well as Kingsley looking at her, a question obviously lingering for her to answer. "I'm sorry." she said. "What did you say?" The class glanced away as Kingsley answered her, "I asked for you to state the three unforgivable curses." his deep voice reverberating across the room. The former Auror was the interim professor for the subject at Hogwarts before Mcgonagall, the headmaster now, could find a suitable replacement.

"The Killing, Cruciatas and Imperius curses." she stated, knowing well the answer to that question. Her professor nodded and resumed teaching on the board, leaving her to trail off and daydream yet again, her mind miles away from the classroom. Finally however the bell rang and the class packed up their belongings while half listening to Kingsly shout their homework over the commotion. She slowly worked her books into her bag and shuffled to the door, the last to leave.

As everyone filed out however, Kingsley's voice suddenly made her stop.

"Ginny, a word?"

She turned to find Kingsley starring at her with a questioning look, a kind flame still lingering in his eyes. She had always had a fondness for the man, especially during the days of the War where his undying service to protect Harry was honorable. "Yes?" she commented.

"Are you quiet alright?" he asked, leaning against his desk, his brown eyes boring into her. She gave him a fake smile, "I'm fine." she answered, inching her way towards the door.

He regarded her for a moment before nodding quietly. "Are you going to Hogsmede today? I am aware theres a trip, correct?" he said, continuing to talk. Not wanting to seem rude she nodded. "Yes, but I'm not going." At this he could tell she was ready to go and so he gave her a warm smile and wished her well. With a pang of guilt Ginny swept from Kingsley's room, feeling bad that she had seemed so rude. She sighed and wiped the thoughts from her mind, deciding to wind her way back to the Common room as everyone was probably gone by now on their way to Hogsmede.

The Fat Lady greeted her as she stopped infront of the entrance into the Gryffindor Common Room. "Password?" she asked in her rather shrill voice. "Butter Toffee" Ginny said quietly, clambering through the portrait hole. With a sigh of relief she saw it was empty; anyone who was not in Hogsmede was likely down eating dinner.

Slightly happy to have the tower to herself, Ginny climbed the stairs into her dormitory room also wondering how to spend her night as it was likely her fellow dorm mates would not return until nearly midnight or perhaps later considering it was a Friday. She she rattled the doorknob and slipped into the room, she instantly knew however she was not alone. Her eyes scanned the quiet room but she found nothing... the feeling she had however didn't dissipate.

Her answer came quickly however as she was suddenly grabbed from behind.

It wasn't rough however, instead it was gentle and purposeful. She instantly knew the owner of the hands that grabbed her waistline and she didn't have to turn to place the face that was behind her. Thin fingers slowly slid her robe off and it fell to a heap at her feet, Ginny's breath hitching as she felt warm breath on her neck.

"How did you get in here?" she asked with a small smile. "Weaved my way in from Hogsmede then used a simple levitating charm." the humorous reply came, making her giggle. She turned to stare into the same emerald eyes that had captivated her from what seemed so long ago. She reached up and attempted to smooth down his always untidy hair, kissing him gently on the lips. After all this time being away she expected herself to already be all over him like a hungry animal... but instead she felt as if the world had slowed down gradually.

"Why didn't you come back for your seventh year.." she whispered, merely content to remain anchored in his arms. He gave her a small smile and shrugged, "I was needed elsewhere." he simply said. Elsewhere meaning hunting down and rounding up the remaining Death Eater's who fled after Voldemort's timely defeat, attempting to go underground only to be rooted out by Harry, her brother and the brave auror's who hadn't fallen. She could sense the months hunting them had transformed him slightly. He was quieter in his movements and actions and a strange calmness encircled her. Physically his muscles were more defined and his features more angled and sharp... she had to admit she liked it.

"So what now?" she asked, posing the seemingly innocent question.

Ginny was instantly answered as she was pressed against the bedpost, a fierce kiss claiming her.

"This." he whispered against her lips.

She melted against Harry, allowing him to slowly and methodically remove her clothing, one piece at a time, until she was left standing before him in nothing but a set of black underwear. He traced the edge of her bra carefully, "I seem to remember this from somewhere." he mentioned, flashing a wily grin to her. She rolled her eyes and laughed a bit, suddenly deciding Harry himself was wearing to many clothes.

He seemed to agree as his hands remained motionless as she stripped him down, stopping only to admire the new body that had become his.. and hers. She traced the outline of several scars, some recent and some old. Her finger trailed across a jagged one near his collarbone. "Albania two weeks ago... knife wound and after a rather botched stunning spell." Her finger then drifted towards a rather nasty looking patch of skin that was off color. "Incendio Curse a few months ago in Denmark... I forget who it was but it was one of Voldemort's main consorts." She nodded and began to put her finger on another scar, simply fascinated by them, when Harry's hand suddenly wrapped around hers.

She looked up into his eyes to find them softly pleading her to ask questions later. She grinned but was suddenly surprised as Harry emphasized his request by sliding his hard knee against her crotch, making her gasp loudly. Harry mused at this but pulled away briefly, his wand appearing in his hand.

"_Salvio Hexia, Silencio!" _he whispered, oddly combining the two forms of spells. She glanced at him curiously, wondering what the spell exactly was supposed to do. "So some passerby's won't hear this." he whispered, rubbing her again with his hardened thigh. She stifled another groan and gripped his arm tightly. He pressed his lips to the hollow under her jawbone, pushing her back slowly.

The two fell on her bed in a forest of entangled limbs, Harry lazily pushing the two up the bed. By now darkness had settled outside and it was virtually pitch black inside the dormitory room. The only senses the two were relying on were smell, taste, hearing and most of all, touch. Harry's slender fingers trailed across her porcelain skin and she heard a distinct snap as her bra was undone. The garment fell off her bed and Ginny pressed her chest against his, both gasping at the feeling of skin on skin.

"E-..e-everynight I've dreamed of t-this.." she whispered, gasping in between as Harry planted subtle kisses along her body. "I'm so glad this war is nearly over." she whispered. A sudden wave of emotion crashed over her and Ginny felt hot tears roll down her cheeks, a sob escaping her. She paused Harry's kisses and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her forehead against his. "I've missed you Harry." she cried, letting her feelings pour out now.

Harry seemed content to take as long as possible as he scooped her up in his arms, cradling her quietly in his grasp. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and kissed the trail they had left behind. "I'm here now and thats all that matters." he whispered, reassuring her with his strong words. She nodded, rubbing her nose against his. She then said the words that sealed her love for him tonight:

"I want this." she whispered.

The process began all over again as Ginny's mind floated in and out of bliss as Harry kissed, touched, stroked, nipped and caressed her back into the world of love that she thought she would never know. The same world that held all her fantasies that she dreamed would never become true... and yet all her never's were becoming real tonight.

When her numb senses returned she was aware they were both bare now, her flushed skin pressed against his, a film of hot sweat forming between the two. She arched her hips and rubbed against him, eliciting a soft groan from him. She grinned but was surprised when his hand suddenly claimed her hips and his mouth clamped on her collarbone, a moan rolling from her throat. He laughed in the dark and the two slid under the covers, the heat increasing between the two.

She didn't need to wait any longer and so she whispered the string of six words she had held in for so long:

"I want you, Harry James Potter."

The world shattered around her as he entered her, rapturing her senses and piercing her mind. Between a soft bed and a loving man, Ginny found perfectness in the corner of Hogwarts, high in a tower away from the rest of the world with the one person she loved so dearly. Tonight she was the quintessential love ridden girl that had gotten the savior of the world... and she wouldn't have it any other damn way. She moaned, screamed, yelped, swooned and bridled on into the night, her lips claimed over and over by his while he did godly things with her lithe body. It felt so strange thinking of it... there was no magic involved however it was its on form of magic in itself. They created heat with no flames, pleasure with such simple acts and sounds that could only mean one thing. In her chest blossomed the feeling no one else could create and she realized how big of a part of her life belonged to Harry.

After hours drifting in and out of reality, the two finally stopped to an extent, Harry pulling out and wrapping Ginny in his arms. He rolled and switched their postions, pulling her on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she pressed her face against his chest, listening to his thundering heart slow from its galloping pace to a beat that certainly more human. "Ginny.." he whispered.

"Hmm?" she asked through the dark, lifting her face up to his.

"Your heartbeat..." he began.

"Yeah?"

"It's identical to mine."

A smile broke out across her face as she pressed her lips against his. In the kiss was not lust but instead passion, trust, want and most importantly, love.

The two fell quiet and Ginny realized two things:

One, she had her whole life ahead of her with Harry.

Two, there was another Hogsmedge trip next Friday.


End file.
